Summer Love Lust
by Shizuolover
Summary: Yucie and her friends along with her father and Cube going to a new restaurant then they all play in the arcade they had and play Dance Dance Revolution then Arc comes and tease Yucie and she almost cry then Arc panic. What happens after Yucie stopped crying and what will Arc do to Yucie.


Chapter 1

Its summer and school is out and Yucie and her friends are bored to death until Cube and her dad come in with announce about a new restaurant near here and they have great food and they have an arcade so the girls look at each other and argue to go to the restaurant that Yucie's dad was talking about they told her dad that they want to go to the restaurant that he was talking about, so he smile and nod so he got the keys and told them to get ready included Cube so they all got ready and say that they all ready to go so they went outside and wait for Yucie's dad to get the car out so he got the car out and drove them to the restaurant then they got out and walked in the restaurant and it was wonderful and cool so Yucie's dad went and order food so the girls went to see around the restaurant. Then guys were running towards the girls except to Yucie because they were fans of her friends. Yucie was jealous of her friends populate but she knew her friends are the most beautiful girls in high school were they all going to but she felt out of place so she look around then Glenda approach to Yucie and drag her to a game that she want show her and said

"Yucie look at this." Scream Glenda. Then Yucie look where Glenda pointed.

"Wow! This looks fun; let's play this one Glenda and why are you here?" said and asked Yucie.

"Well all the guys there are not my type and I can't be around people like that because I am the demon Princess." Said Glenda bluffing.

"They ignored you when they saw Kokoru, Beth and Elmina right." Said Yucie with eyebrows going up with a smirk.

"No they didn't you brat." Said Glenda.

"I'm not a brat; you brat." Said Yucie with an angry voice. Then they agree and agree until they realized this is hopeless and laugh at each other.

"So do want play Glenda with me?" asked Yucie.

Okay but I will not go easy on you; just because you are a brat." Said Glenda with a smirk.

"I'm not a brat G-L-E-N-D-A." Said Yucie. Then went to look at the game and Yucie said

"Dance Dance Revaluation." Said Yucie while starting at the sign.

"Yeah I heard you step on the arrows in front of us." Said Glenda pointing at the steps.

Then you look at the screen and wait until you see arrow then you step on the arrow then you get two chances then you get two grade how you dance." said Glenda.

"Oh! Now I get it Glenda so want to try it." Said Yucie. Then Glenda nodded so they start to play the game.

Then someone that knew the five girls coming in the restaurant with his friends.

"Hey Arc." Said Ben.

"What is it Ben?" asked Arc.

"Where are the girls are?" asked Ben

"I don't know." Said Arc. Then they heard loud crowd noises where Yucie and Glenda are.

"Let's see what the fuzz is about over there." Said Ben

"Okay." Said everyone. Then they went to the game and saw Yucie and Glenda dancing and were sweating a lot then they stop because the game was over.

"That was so fun much Glenda." Said Yucie with a smile and jumping up and down.

"Yucie don't jump a lot are you bra is going to break again." Said Glenda annoyed

"Why do you have more chest than I do?" Said Glenda in an angry voice.

"I don't know; I just drink milk and eat a lot because of my dad." Said Yucie.

"Okay! So what song do you want to do next Yucie?" said and asked Glenda.

"Well let's see; oh what abou… Ahhhh what the hell is this Glenda." Said and scream Yucie.

"What the hell are yo…. Ahhhh what the hell did you people come from?" said and scream Glenda.

"Well while you were dancing to the game people notice you and Yucie and how Yucie was beating you also because of Yucie." Said Elmina with a straight face answer.

"Oh shut up Angel." Scream Glenda then looks at Yucie and she was sweating a lot and she was taking off her shirt and was wearing a spa Kati shirt and almost showing her bra then the girls asked Yucie.

"Can we play next Yucie?" asked Kokoru.

"Okay and when you finish playing; can I go again? Said and asked Yucie.

"Okay Yucie." Said everyone. Then everyone was playing the game then the boys got close to see the girls then Arc saw Yucie watching her friends watch however the guys around her are starting at her so he went towards her and said

"Yucie so you were here." Said Arc. Then Yucie turn and look at Arc and blush a little bit and said

"Yeah because we wanted to see the new restaurant and I was super hungry then…" said Yucie and explain everything else.

"Okay now I got it. You were jealous that your friends and play this game to get attention didn't you." Said Arc with one eye brow up along with a smirk.

"No I didn't and I just wanted to have fun so don't say something stupid." Said Yucie and about to cry but didn't.

"Arc what the hell?" said Glenda. Because she saw Yucie about to cry.

"No! I did nothing." Said Arc  
"But you did say something to almost make Yucie cry and she didn't do that for attention but she did want to have fun you bastard." Said Glenda.

"It's okay Glenda let's just wait for our turn okay." Said Yucie with a smile. Then Arc turns red like a tomato then Glenda smirk and said

"Oh now I know why you mean to Yucie Arc." Said Glenda with a smirk. Then Arc was surprised because Glenda knew that he likes Yucie but Yucie was confused and went towards Glenda and asked

"So what it's Glenda?" asked Yucie with a confuse look.

"Well that Arc likes y…"said Glenda but was interrupted by Arc hands then he said

"Nothing Yucie." Said Arc then both turn red because they were both close to each other then Yucie said

"Okay then but Glenda I'm going to play with Kokoru next then the others but then I'm going tired so you play with the other when I done okay." Said Yucie with a smile.

"Okay then Yucie bye." Said Glenda then she turns and looks at Arc and said

"You like Yucie don't you." Said Glenda with a smirk then Arc blush then said

"Yes! So what?" said Arc still blushing? Then two hours later Yucie was playing with Beth then a snap sound was heard between the girls then Yucie turn red and turn to Beth and said

"My bra broke and I can't move." Whisper Yucie to Beth. Then Beth tells the girls then Yucie bends down and stay still then Glenda got an idea and went toward to Arc and whisper to his ear and said

"Yucie's bra broke and she needs a prince to save her from embarrassed." Said Glenda.


End file.
